A strange night between lovers
by RayRay316
Summary: im not good at writing summarys so just take a look at it its my first story so be nice Warning lots of fluff OOC you have been warned


**ok this is my first Fanfic so be nice to me please : )**

this started out as a drabble but i kinda got carried away, i havnt had the time to re read through it all so just tell me the parts that dont make sense and i will re-write it, title and rating might change depends on the reviews and what i think later

**I do not own Naruto if i did i wouldnt be writing fanfics for a website in my bedroom and 11:18 pm**

anyway on with the show, Enjoy (",)

* * *

"Neji" Tenten said waiting for his reply "Hn" and there it was it wasn't for the fact that he didn't want to talk to her, it was the fact that they was lying in bed his head laying on her stomach one hand holding hers and the other playing with her hair that has came out of the usual buns she always wear. He was just too comfortable laying there while she drew circles on his bare back to speak to her properly.

"Do you love me" she had no idea why she asked she just wanted to hear him answer "Hn" again he couldn't form words in his pleasurable state. They just laid there in silence no words or murmurs between them, that is until he decided to show her the answer to that questions. He got up leaning on his elbows just so his face was hovering above hers. Her eyes were closed but he knew she wasn't sleeping

"I" and he kissed her nose just to make sure she wasn't asleep "love" and kissed her nose again, by now she was staring in his eye the eyes she could loose herself in, in a second every time she looked at them. Now she was staring at him and he got an idea he kissed her lips in a passionate kiss that left her breathless and then he said "you're going to have to figure the rest out yourself". He looked at her and she was pouting at him "don't do that" he said "why?" she asked him and stated making puppy dog eyes

"Because you look to cute" Neji said and kissed her lips but it was so soft there was barely any touching "and I know that you will get me wrapped around your little finger again" this time he was stroking her cheek "And then I will have to make up excesses tomorrow to Hiashi to why I wasn't at the meeting he has planned".

Hearing this, she stop her pouting and puppy dog eyes and kissed him "Ok" Tenten said and smiled at him "but I still want to know the rest and your answer" she said as put her hands back on his back and started to drag her hands ever so slightly up and down it. By the time she had done this 5 times his elbows were giving in, so he decided to go back to the position they was in before the whole question and answer thing.

So there he was lying back down with his head on her stomach _"mmmmm she's good at that"_ he though as her hands continued there movement on his back. "So are you going to finish off your answer or do I have to stop and kick you out of the bed and you can sleep on the couch" she said with a sinister smile on her face. _"Right where I want you, you have to tell me now Neji because I **know **your not going to leave this bed"_

He smirked at what she said, he knew that she would kick him out of the bed if she wanted to and he wasn't going anywhere, not tonight anyway he was enjoying there time together, just them no one else, and plus this has been there first night together for nearly a month, he had been on a mission to the Sound Village retrieving information about the test subjects Orochimaru was doing tests on, and since this was there first night back together in what seemed for both of them a very long time, he was willing to do anything to stay cuddled up by her side.

So now she had him stuck, his plan not working out as well as he wanted, he has no other choice he had to tell her unless he wanted a long cold night alone in the living room because he knew if she said "couch" that is where he would have to be, she would even let him sleep in one of the other bedrooms.

He kissed her bare belly, the little tank top she wore to bed had crept up so there was a lot of bare skin for him to look at and kiss. "Ok then I will tell you" as he said this he kissed her belly again, she could only smile at this, not only because she loved it when he kissed her there, but because he was going to tell her what she wanted to hear. "I" he said and rubbed her stomach "love" this time he got back up and hovered over her again and kissed her lips, after he done that he decided to instead of making her go like jelly in his arms, which she did nearly every time they kissed, he would make her shiver so he attached his mouth to his pulse point on here neck and gave it a little like, as soon as he done this she raked her nails into his back _"hmmmm, I know you like that baby_" he though so he done it again, and got the same reaction from her, "oh just hurry up and say it I'm dying her in suspense" her could tell by her tone of voice that she wasn't going to play nice for much longer, so he gave to neck one last kiss and said "You".

She knew he was going to say it, she had no doubt in it, but she loved to toy with him on little things like that, and he loved toying with her as well, now as he was looking into her big brown eyes he could help but to continue "I love you more then anything, I will give you my all, die for you, do whatever you want, I'm yours now and forever always have been and I always will be" she kissed him after hearing this wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen their kiss, her hands tangled themselves in his hair, and one of his hands was stroking her side and the other touching her cheek, to other's she was the tomboy, she loved weapons and didn't fuss over her looks to much or squeal every time a boy looked at her, but to him she was perfect.

After breaking away for their fierce kiss they just looked in each others eyes until she spoke " I know, I love you too, I just wanted to hear you say it" she smiled up at him as he leaned down for another kiss there was a small knock at the door, they both looked and the door then back to each other "it was bound to happen sooner or later" he said as the door opened a little bit, just enough for someone to poke their head through and there she was the only other girl in Neji's life his daughter.

They let go of each other only to know the outcome of this late visit. Neji sat up and pulled back the duvet to let their visitor in the bed. "Daddy your home" she said as she hugged him "yeah baby I'm home" Neji said as he patted to the middle of the bed between him and Tenten who was looking at the 2 people she loved more then anything in her life. "Now Tori it's late you should be asleep" with that Tori got in the middle of her parents and snuggled down. Both Neji and Tenten got comfortable again in their bed, they got as close as they could with a toddler in the middle of them. Tori face her father twisting his hair between her little fingers as Tenten done the same.

They just laid here not saying anything the only thing that was t be heard in that room was their breathing. Tori was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow after about 10 minutes Neji talked "I don't know what I'm going to do with you girls" he said giving Tenten a smile, Tenten laughed "me neither, you just cant resist us" she said "lets just hope that this one is a boy" he said as he rubbed her belly, she put her hand on top of his, he could feel the baby inside of her kick " yeah for your sake and you sanity" he laughed at this, he loved his girls more then the world its self, but one look in their eyes and he will do anything they say, and he curses they day Tenten learned that if she looked at him a certain way he would do anything for her, and he curses the day she taught it to their 3 year old daughter.

"I love you" he said as he leaned over the kissed Tenten "I love you too" she said just as she done the same to him, Tenten closed her eyes and fell asleep Neji just watched them sleep and her stomach again to see if he could feel any movement "I really hope you're a boy" he whispered " I don't think I will be able to deal with anymore women in my life right now" the baby inside of Tenten kicked as if agreeing with him he gave a quiet chuckle and closed his eyes, thinking how lucky he was to be in that bed with the people he loved most, soon all thoughts left his mind as he slowly drifted into sleep aswell.

* * *

please tell me what you think, dont be to hard on me though im a n00b at this 


End file.
